A Tale of a City
by Nitsy515
Summary: Quistis and Seifer tell their daughter the tale of how fell in love and fixed the City they now live happily in.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The inspriation for this story came from after listening to a song call 'Hawaii '78' by IZ Kamakawiwo'ole

Hopefully I can make this into a comedy romance.

Disclamer for the entire story: Don't own...never have. ^_^

* * *

A bubbly golden dirty-blonde hair three year old girl with her new puppy came running in from inside "Mommy! Tell me the story about the rebuilding of the world again!"

Her mother looked down at her and disgust. "Tilmy, you know the rules, no story until you're clean"

Tilmy pouted for a moment "Awww…I took a mud bath with Roxie, doesn't that count?" She finally looked at her daughter and her dog that was covered in mud and dirt tracks behind them.

_She got her smart ass mouth from her father…how many time am I going to have to tell him to stop being sarcastic around her._ Quistis smiled at her daughter. "Okay how about this: we go outside rinse yourself off along with Roxie, then while I give you a bath upstairs, I'll tell you and Roxie the story."

Before she could smile at her hyperactive daughter, she and the dog were bouncing out the door to take a sprinkler bath. She got up and walked into the neighboring room where her husband was falling asleep while on the phone with his second favorite person in the world.

"But why don't we just re-BUILD that hotel instead of refurbishing the one standing now?" He always got annoyed when talking to Squall, but there was no way that he could possibly just avoid him since Squall is now the President of Esthar.

He looked at the door way to see his loving wife. "Hold on Leonhart, someone more important than you wants my attention" *pause* "yeah…uh huh…okay wait…hold on" he then 'accidently' hung up on Squall. "Yes my beautiful wife?"

Quistis couldn't believe it, and then again it was Seifer. He did whatever he wanted when he wanted…she hoped having Tilmy would slow him down a bit, which is did, but then again when she wasn't around all was thrown away. She stood there awe thinking he was just going to call back again and act like nothing happened. "You know I would appreciate it if you didn't use sarcasm around our daughter. She's starting to pick up your attitude."

Seifer swung around in his chair smirking at her. "It's not only my attitude she's picking up ya know"

"Yeah of course I know that, because if she only had you personality, I would probably go berserk. Or better yet, maybe she will drive you crazy when she becomes a big—" Quistis saw a wet little girl running towards her along with a dog who was covered in dried mud and now is trenched in watery mud.

"Mommy! I'm ready for my bath now! So is Roxie!" Quistis looked behind the duo then looked at Seifer.

She pointed a threatening finger at Seifer. "Not only are you cleaning the mess in the kitchen and living room, but you also giving Roxie a bath!"

Suddenly the phone rang. "Sorry honey, I need to take this." Quistis ran over and grabbed the phone before Seifer did. 'Sorry Mr. President, Mr. Almasy is too busy giving OUR dog a bath. I'm sure you've had to do that once or twice with Angelo…" *pause* He could see he was going to lose this argument. "Well I'll tell you what…either Seifer cleans up the mess that Tilmy and Roxie just made or…" Quistis looked at Seifer with a mischievous grin. _Uh oh…this isn't going to be good. _"…I'll turn Seifer into a grouchy asshole for the next two months" Seifer knew immediately got up and called the dog into bathroom and turned on the shower. "Alright I'll tell him…oh and Squall…thank you." Quistis hung up the phone looked at her daughter. "Come on; let's join daddy and Roxie in the bathroom."

Tilmy looked up at Quistis when she walked by her grabbing her hand on the way to the bathroom. "Mommy, what would be daddy's punishment be if he didn't give Roxie a bath?

Quistis grinned knowing it would be punishment for herself too. "Daddy wouldn't be able to play with you for two whole months." Her lying skills had gotten better once she married Seifer four years ago. She was thankful for it too; she wouldn't know what she would do without it now.

"I'm glad daddy is afraid of you." Quistis smiled walking pass Seifer in the bathroom. The bathroom was huge compared to anything that the Garden or Balamb had to offer. It had a separate shower from the bathtub. "I want….the green bubbles!" Tilmy walked over to the cabinet to grab the bottle of bubble bath when she heard screaming coming from the shower's direction.

"Whose idea was it to get a dog? And why do I have to wash her?" Seifer was talking to himself as he stood there covered in what the dog shook off on him. Quistis let out a hardy laugh seeing the entire scene.

"It was your idea to get the dog, and you have to wash her because you don't want to be 'punished' do you?" Quistis raised an eye brow at him. She had picked up his smirk over years and now never wondered how it work all these years since now it worked on him.

"I should of never of taught you how to use that smirk against me…Oh so many things I regret now…" He knelt down to the floor and started to scrub the dog with the soap, when Tilmy came over and poured three bottle caps full of bubble mix in the bathtub. They both were stunned by how unbelievably smart she was sometimes. She could figure things so fast. The only thing she could never decipher was 'mommy and daddy talk.' She grabbed her toys from side of the tub and played with them while Quistis watch the two people and one dog she love the most have fun in their own separate ways.

"Mommy, the story!" Tilmy was antsy for her favorite story.

"Alright alright let me just do one thing…Roxie, SHAKE!" Quistis wiggled her body motioning the dog to shake her body to shake the loose water off her body.

"Ahh! DAMN IT QUISTIS!" Seifer scream out of shock covered in more dog shampoo and muddy water. Quistis and Tilmy were laughing profusely. "I am GETTING YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

"You and daddy are funny!" Tilmy said while splashing around in the bath. "Come on mommy! Begin the story!" She pointed to the sky as if she was signaling the troops to attack.

"Alright alright calm down." Quistis sat on the side of the bathtub. "It's been 5 years since the Sorceress war. So much has changed. People change, some cities were developing faster than we would ever believe somewhere still the same, then there was cities that just stayed still and were left for destruction. Your father and I was assigned to rebuild Winhill, back then me and him never really got along…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here ya go! :) I'm trying to keep it funny...keyword...TRYING.

* * *

_****Flashback to after the war****_

"You and Almasy are assigned to work together to re-build Winhill" Cid said after convincing the towns people to let Almasy back in after all the damage that him and his army did back in the war.

"But that's not fair!" Quistis complained. "Why do I have to work with him…can't he go to Timber with Leonhart and Heartilly? Seifer smirked while watching Quistis squirm at the thought of having to live and be social with him for the next couple of months.

"Oh come on Instructor, you know you've been wanted to get your hands on me for some time now. This might be you lucky chance to do so." Quistis made a face while knocking his chair down making him fall to the ground. "You know, you can be a REAL BIT—"

"AS I was saying, you two are the only compatible pair left. Zell and Haylee are in Balamb, Xu and Riau are in Dollet, Irvine insisted that he help Selphie at Trabia Garden, and Squall and Rinoa where in Timber. You Almasy, are under the custody of Balamb Garden better yet, you are under Ms. Trepe custody while your stay in Winhill."

"Under my custody sir?"

Cid nodded "That's right; this is will a test for you. If you pass it, I will reinstate you role as an instructor."

"Well…this should be interesting." Quistis grinned knowing she had complete control over him. She could tell him what to do, where to be, and never have him question why. She could have major fun with this. "Is there anything else we need to know--" Quistis stopped thinking about condition cities. "Sir, what happen in Winhill?"

"Wow…The famous intelligent Instructor Trepe doesn't know what happen to Winhill…" Seifer sarcastically replied as he finally saw a flaw in 'little miss perfect's' mind. "Well Instructor, right after you guys returned from the Time Compression, there was a big explosion that nearly destroyed the eastern continent." Seifer looked at Cid. "And it also nearly blew up the school when it was stationed at Fisherman's Horizon."

"And if it wasn't for Seifer, all three gardens, the lighthouse, along with Balamb city would be destroyed." Cid continued.

"Seifer?" Quistis pointed towards him "He saved the Gardens?" She nearly started to laugh. "First you abandon this Garden and then you take over Galbadia Garden, try to destroy this garden, and DESTROY Trabia Garden" She needed to stop for a breath. "And then all of a sudden, decide you want save us?" Seifer just shrugged. "You're a criminal, should be sitting in a jail cell waiting for you day execution."

Cid pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; he didn't expect Quistis to be so erratic about the situation. "Almasy, you dismiss." Seifer got up in silence, but not without giving Quistis a glare. She didn't really care what he did as she always kept her defense up with him. Cid secured the door behind Seifer and sat in the chair beside a pouting Quistis. "Quistis you have to understand that Almasy was under control of Ultimecia. So was Edea and you forgave her. What made you forgive Edea that is not making you forgive Almasy?"

"Edea hasn't giving me grey hair for one." Cid gave her look at that comment. "Oh c'mon! You saw it in his eyes! He's a murderer, and if you gave him a chance to kill again, he probably will."

"Quistis, I'm begging you, be reasonable about this. I need deep down somewhere you'll be able to forgive him."

Cid smiled at her making her give up on the hard ass look. "This is his last shot, if he fails this time around, he goes back to prison and neither you nor the world will have to deal with Seifer Almasy again." Quistis opened her mouth to speak but was then interrupted. "And don't go there, decide you don't like him and turn him over, you're better than that you and you know it." Cid handed her the fold on what has been requested of the city to be fixed and extra assignments he wanted done. She took the folder mumbling word under her breath, Cid caught a few words a words but he let them slide once he slammed the door on him leaving her, Seifer, and Xu in the reception area.

Quistis walked passed Seifer just avoiding that fact that he was there. She sat across from Xu who was playing with one her daggers eyes. "How come you got Dollet? Better yet, why did you and everyone else to choose their partners and I get stuck with the son of Hades?"

"Maybe because we're all in a relationship and you're not?"

"That's not true! What about Zell?"

"He's dating Haylee now...remember?"

_Note to self: Kill Zell for not being there…once again…_

"So you're stuck with me." Seifer's voice came from behind her. She could feel him smirk as she let out a whine of annoyance out. He sat beside her while Xu looked at the two. _I want to kill you as much as she does…_Xu thought to herself bitterly. "Maybe you're the only one at can tame this…monster. We don't need another excuse to throw him back in prison. I say we just say he did something. No one would question it, hell no one would even care if we left him for dead in the underwater laboratory."

"You know you little cunt, how about I just kill you right fucking now in front of the headmaster"

"You know Almasy, I would like to see you fucking try."

"Enough!" Cid came out to see what all the commotion was "Xu, I expected more from you."

Xu pointed at Seifer "He started it"

Seifer retorted "Your loud ass fucking mouth did"

"You sound like your high school"

"You are in High School"

"If I'm in high school, then why are you still the cadet at 18 and I'm a SeeD and I'm 18?" Xu raised her eyebrow she knew she hit a nerve there. "Hurt's doesn't it…CADET"

As their feud continued, Quistis held her head in her hands knowing this was going to be a long assignment with a very immature Seifer Almasy. "I'm going to go pack….and perhaps get a few bottles of rum." Quistis grabbed the files and left the two to quarrel it out while the Headmaster watched. "Almasy" Quistis pressed the button for the elevator as he turned to look at her. "I suggest you do the same since I won't wait for you this time around." Seifer looked at Xu one last time. Their looks could kill each other if it was physically possible. Xu pointed to her eyes then to him dictating to him that she was watching him and she will fuck his ass up if she messes around with Quistis.

Seifer walked over to Quistis when the elevator arrived and got on with her. "You know, you're going to fall for me while we are on this mission." Quistis looked at him in disbelief. "It's true, you know that romantic dream that I was always talking about?" She turned her eyes towards him determined not look at him and giving in to what he wanted. "We'll…" He moved in front of her but she still refused to look at him straight in the eye. "I shall see you at the train station."

_**Will Quistis Trepe please report to the Headmaster's office…I repeat, will Quistis Trepe please report to the Headmaster's office.**_

_What now…_She walked backwards back into the elevator with the full intention of yelling at her best friend for calling her back up to the office where she was officially dubbed 'The Queen of Seifer' She leaned against the back wall of the elevator rubbing her neck back and forth, when the doors fluttered open, Riau collapsed on top her. "What the hell Riau…Xu is over there!" Quistis picked herself up leaving Riau laying between the elevator doors. "Getting kinky while Cid is in his office…way to go Xu." Xu couldn't help but smile on how Quistis knew her so well.

"That wasn't the case this time; he was actually dumb enough to lean on the doorways…right before he fell on ya!"

"Whatever floats your boat Xu…did you need me for something?" Quistis slapped the folder in her hand from one to another showing Xu that she was annoyed…and her famous nervous habit that she developed when she became an Instructor.

"Cid wants to talk to you about one more thing, go ahead and step into his office; I'll join you guys in a minute."

"I hope you three know I can hear you through the door!" Cid shouted "Trepe, come in please"

Quistis pointed a lethal finger at Xu. "Behave…its bad enough I walk in on you guys making out half naked in the dorm."

"Seriously Q you nee—"Xu turn to face Quistis only to hear the door click shut behind her.

"Please tell me I'm reassigned to another city with another partner."

Cid smirked. "Heh…No, there is actually one more piece of information I forgot to mention, I trust you will tell Almasy about this?" Quistis nodded in compliance "Good" Cid pulled another folder. _This isn't good…_ "As you know, President Loire as two properties there: The bar and his residence…I'm sure you've seen or at least heard of them?" Quistis nodded. "Terrific! Because President Loire…has given you full out permission to live in his loft above the bar until you return here but…during the time compression, part of his home was destroyed, so upon request, you're first rebuild his bar and home so he can finally retire and enjoy being a journalist again."

"President Loire is retiring?" She asked questionably.

"He's stepping down, he keeps telling me he gets leg cramps often and it's distracting." Quistis couldn't help but snort at the reason.

* * *

Tilmy giggled interrupting her mom's story. "Grappa Cid and Grappa Laguna are funny!"

Quistis looked at her watch seeing it was close to Tilmy's bedtime. She quickly grabbed a towel and stretched it out. "They sure are! Their big goof balls…Just like your father." Tilmy wrapped herself in the towel while both were looking at Seifer who was now struggling to dry Roxi

"Stay still dam—"Seifer saw at the corner of his eye that Tilmy was walking his way "dang it!" Once the girls walked passed him Quistis looked back once more catching Roxie's eyes and wiggling again causing her to shake. Seifer made sure Tilmy was out of hearing distance. "Hyne damn dog, Hyne damn fucking woman…what the…DAMN IT ROXIE!!!" Quistis couldn't help but laugh at the last one which meant Seifer was now even more wet frustrated as he grabbed the hair dryer and started the second half of Roxie's hair drying sequence.

"Mommy, this wasn't the story I wanted to hear!"

"It wasn't?"

"No! I wanted to hear the one daddy told me about an annoying girl in blue and a self centered guy in black was made a match made in movies."

"SEIFER…!"

"Uhh…Oohh daddy's in trouble!" Tilmy laughed last a wet Seifer and a perfectly groomed Roxie walked into the room.

"What is it honey dearest?" He cooed sarcastically drying himself off with a rag towel.

"Have you been making up stories again about an annoying girl and a self-centered guy again?"

"Ahh...mommy the annoying girl had a dog"

"Okay…an annoying girl in blue with I'm assuming dog better looking than her?"

"Of course not, I told her the story about Squall and Rinoa…with hints of Angelo in them." Bluntly said by Seifer

"That's Auntie Rinoa's and Uncle's Squall's story?" Quistis nodded "No wonder I fall asleep every time daddy tells me the story." Quistis once again looked at Seifer who shrugged innocently "at least I know where she gets her sarcasm from."

"Oh like your not sarcastic…" Seifer walked further in the room watching Quistis dress Tilmy for bed. Seifer looked on her bed and saw that Roxie was already comfortable at the foot of the bed. "So tired…." Seifer collapsed on Tilmy's bed and pretended to be asleep as Roxie was barking his ear.

"Daddy! That's my bed!" Quistis lost the battle as Tilmy ran over to her father and try to fight him off the bed. "Daddy…you gonna break my bed!" Seifer shifted around the bed and began to fake snore. He reached out to Tilmy "mm….comfy pillow!" Seifer wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her like a teddy bear.

She couldn't help but laugh at her father. "Daddy wake up!' Tilmy gently tapped him on the cheek. "Urrgghh…Timly you're a big girl now, go sleep in your own bed."

"Daddy you sill goose! I am in my bed! You should go to yours!"

"But there's an evil lady in my room."

"Daddy…! That's mommy!" Seifer finally opened his eyes and say Quistis smiling at the two; that was Seifer's queue to say goodnight to his girls before returning to the annoyance his job. "Night mommy! Night daddy!" Quistis and Seifer both kissed and tucked her in along with Roxie next to her.

Quistis left the door slightly open and walked into the bathroom to clean up the water mess around the bathtub and shower.

"Mommy! Where's my reward?" Seifer mocked Tilmy's voice as he watched her clean up.

"You know, if there's an evil lady in your bed every night, then you should make her grumpy every day."

Seifer walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah…but then what would I do for entertainment?"

"Well you could always give Roxie a bath you know, because that was quite hilarious to watch." Quistis grabbed his and unwrapped his arms and grabbed a wet towel whipped the loose water in his direction. "Oops…" Quistis began to laugh as she saw the look on his face. She ran quickly into their room. Unfortunate for her, he was too fast as he pinned her to the bed and began kissing her in all the right places.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah! Hi how are ya? Me....busy...my mind is about to explode. I broke my computer screen causing me to re-read and editing a bunch of stuff and this having this chapter complete modified...so like it's now going to have a funny weird scenario boom boom boom...I hope that made sense.

Anyway...enjoy...PS: sorry for the delay

* * *

Chapter 3

In the morning, Tilmy hopped throughout the house at 8 am. She passed by her parents' room to see the door was cracked open. Peaking in, she queue Roxi to run in and wake them up. When "What are you doing you little prankster!" Seifer picked her and tickled her in his arms.

Tilmy giggled and squirmed in his arms "It's time to wake up! I was just doing mommy a favor!" Roxi barking rang throughout the house has she woke Quistis up. Seifer walked inside the room seeing that she was waking up. "Good Morning Mommy! Do you know what day it is today?"

Seifer tossed her playfully onto the bed before walking into the bathroom to shave. "Tilmy, I don't even know what day it is today…"

"Daddy!! Grappa Laguna comes to town today with Nana Edea!!" Tilmy recited jumping on the bed. "Mommy! Come on! Wake up! It's time to wake up and make Daddy breakfast!" Quistis moaned throwing a pillow on her head. Tilmy rolled her mommy around as much as possible. "Momma, Daddy just told me that he wants you to make him breakfast!"

"I did not!" Seifer yelled from the bathroom.

"Hear that mommy! Daddy just said" Tilmy cleared her throat "Damn you Woman! Get your butt out of bed and make me some grub!"

"Tilmy!" Quistis popped up. "Watch your mouth!"

Seifer popped out of the bathroom shirtless and drying his hair with a towel. "Hey, you know that's not a bad idea! Get out of bed woman!"

Quistis threw a pillow at Seifer then looking at him. "Tilmy, go take Roxi outside, I'm sure she needs to go potty." Tilmy ran out the door closing it behind her. At that moment Quistis stood on the bed facing Seifer. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you breakfast when…" Quistis jumped on him knocking him down.

"Damn it woman! Are you fucking crazy?" Quistis pinned him on the floor and leaned down on him. "Well…this position is quite familiar…you know…like last night familiar..." he smirked.

Quistis punched his shoulders giving him a kiss and getting up and walking to the bathroom. "You know if I didn't love you I wouldn't let you do half the things you get away with"

Hearing the door click closed, Seifer got up and walked to the kitchen watching Tilmy and Roxi outside the window playing around when he noticed a helicopter coming from the distance. "Quis, you're mother is here." He quickly grabbed her coat and walked outside.

"Daddy where are you going?" Tilmy cooed.

Seifer held out Tilmy's coat and Roxi leash. "Come on, we're going to go greet Nana and Grandpa." She excitedly obeyed running towards her father putting on her coat. They walked towards the Mansion being greeted by his employees as they walked into the elevator.

Tilmy hated long silences. "Daddy, what happen with you and mommy on the way here a long time ago?"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

"Seriously Trepe, calm down, I know you wanted to ravage my body. There is no need to be so cold towards me you know." He said finding a seat on the train. "You know, you should look at it this way: within the time we are out there, you're going to fall MADLY in love with me you…" we finally found a seat that he likes. "You're going to have a very beautiful girl with me and…" He noticed that Quistis walked passed him noticing that her nose was in the files and sitting a few rows away from him. "SERIOUSLY Trepe…" He took the file away from her. "You work too much…"

"Yeah...well ONE of us needs to pick up the other's slack." Quistis took the files back.

"I know, I wish you would get off your ass and stop reading and help me feed my ego." He smirked.

"Go to the bathroom and feed it yourself. Unlike you I take my assignments seriously which is why I'm a SeeD and you're not." She crossed her legs and began to read again ignoring the fact that Seifer walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, but first…" Seifer looked around and grabbed something and ran off.

"You're sick" Quistis scoffed trying to not think about what he was doing.

**--In Dollet --**

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we're sorry about the delay, but it looks like there is a bit of trouble with the tracks from here to Winhill, accommodations have been made for you all. All SeeD personnel on board…please stay onboard in their cabins…We thank you for corporation._

Quistis sighed and walk towards the SeeD car. "Come on, the SeeD car is this way." Quistis kept walking not noticing if he was following her or not.

Seifer stayed in his seat looking out his window. "Why don't we get to stay at the hotel like everyone else?" Getting up from his seat and heading towards her.

"Because, I am a trained SeeD that is accompanied by a felon who tried to destroy the city….and set a big XMB052 all around the city. Besides, a reconstruction team is here and they can't be bothered with us." Quistis continued. Seifer complied walking towards the car behind her.

"Trepe, don't you find it weird that we're the only one left on the train?"

"Yes Seifer, it's weird even though they announced it over the intercom telling SeeD personnel to stay on the train." She sarcastically spit out.

"No I'm serious, I know for a fact that other students were on this train and they are not in here. There is something suspicious about this."

"Seifer, lay off it, nothing is wrong with them asking us to stay…on the….what is that?" Quistis walked into the cabin noticing something with wires and a blinking light in corner.

"I told you something was fishy about the whole thing." Seifer grabbed her arm and dragged her out the closest door. Once out the car, the two looked around seeing all the new construction that was going on.

Quistis took out her tracking censor to call out for the SeeD in the area, "It seems none of the SeeDs that were assigned here are not here." She put the device back in her bag and looked at Seifer. "It seem like my life is at risk every moment I'm with you."

Seifer started walking towards the hotel. "Yeah…well I may have destroyed the world, but I do remember that the people in Shumi Village are still mad at the Garden for killing NORG…dumb bitch."

"I'm the dumb bitch?" she laughed "I do believe you're the asshole who will now and forever have the fucking nickname "The Sorceress LAPDOG" she retaliated walking off in a different direction.

There was no winning when Quistis was in a pissy mood. "Where are you going? The hotel is this way."

"I'm not going to the hotel, I'm going to Winhill."

"You cannot possibly WALK there…Seriously the 'dumb bitch' statement is starting to sound more and more true every m—" Quistis ran back and punched him before he had time react to her swift move. "Hell of a right hook Trepe, about time you stood up for yourself."

With her back facing him she made one swift move with her tracking device. In minutes a helicopter arrived "Are you coming or what?"


End file.
